Shippo's tainted wish
by PelbiPRODUCTIONS
Summary: a surprising wish is made on the jewel by Shippo that changes everything, sango and miroku encounter problems as well as Inuyasha has the hardest trouble with the wish. feelins show at chapter three SangoXmiroku ,InuXKag
1. The wish

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara and Kagome were setting off after defeating Naraku. They had been through a lot to attain the full Shikon jewel. Kouga didn't really seem to mind giving up his two jewel shards to Kagome. Inuyasha suspected that the reason he didn't mind was because he had already taken revenge on Naraku by helping Inuyasha and the rest of them kill him off. There had also been the shard in Kohaku's back. Since it was the only thing keeping him alive it had been even harder on Sango to take it from him. Kohaku understood though so he didn't mind. It was more Kohaku comforting Sango and not Sango comforting him. Inuyasha tried to ignore the awkward glances he was receiving from his friends. He knew they were all wondering what he was going to do with the jewel, they were all just to afraid to ask him. Kagome stopped. The group sent her questioning looks. "OHH WELL." she said.

The group was tired from their battle with Naraku, it had been a hard one. So Kagome suggested that they stop and rest for the night. Kagome and Sango set out to the hot springs to bathe and talk privately. "Kagome...will you leave now...since Naraku is dead, or will you stay with Inuyasha...?" Sango asked. Kagome blushed slightly she had been thinking of what she was going to do after the battle for a long time but never came up with an answer. "I don't know Sango..."

"Well do you want to stay with him?" sango asked with her voice full of concern.

"I...I guess i want to,but i don't know if Inuyasha feels the same way."

"Hmmm I understand"

Kagome, feeling awkward by the silence asked Sango "So what will you do now Sango, now that you have avenged your village?" Kagome saw the confused look etched on Sango's face.

"Well I'm still-"Sango thought about the proposal Miroku had made to her a while back

Sango's face shot up to look in the direction of the camp. "What is it Sango?" Kagome looked in the direction Sango was looking in. The horizon was glowing with a pink light. "What is that?" Kagome asked alarmed.

"We should go see if the others are alright." Sango commanded. Sango and Kagome quickly got dressed and ran off towards the camp. When they entered the camp they found Inuyasha pounding Shippo's head off. "SIT!" Kagome yelled unaware of what had just taken place while she was gone.

"Is everyone alright," Sango started toward them "we saw a bright pink light in this direction" Sango glanced at Miroku's sleeping body. "mm..bare ..children..Sango." Sango's face flushed and she felt her skin heat up. She kicked the slumbering monk to wake him. He sat up lazily and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked over at Inuyasha who was digging his face out of the dirt. "OHH WELL" he announced and fell back asleep.

After Kagome was finished sitting Inuyasha she started to ask "So what did poor shippo do to you anyway?"

Inuyasha looked at her angrily "HE WISHED ON THE-"

--

Inuyasha's eyes drifted open to find a white tiled ceiling above him. Then the memories all came rushing back to him. Shippo and the jewel, Kagome sitting him, Miroku being an idiot. He shot up from the bed he was in. "Where the hell am I ?" he glanced at his surroundings. He found he was surrounded by a pink room with stuffed animals and books scattered across the floor. "Kagome's room?" How was he here, he had not went through the well. Then his thoughts were interrupted by shippo's crying, "IM SO SORRY KAGOME." Kagome looked up confused,

"What happened? Why are we all in my room," she didn't remember going through the well and even then Sango, Miroku and Shippo couldn't have passed through the well.

"Shippo what happened?"

"I...I...I...I MADE A WISH ON THE JEWL!" Shippo continued crying. Inuyasha hit Shippo again.

"Inuyasha leave him alone!" Kagome yelled

"Well it's all his fault we are all here in the first place, i think he deserves it.." Kagome shot a evil look at him.

"Ok Shippo calm down, what exactly did you wish?"

"I-"

Kagome and Sango nodded encouraging him to continue.

"I wished that all of us could live in your time be...be...because i didn't want you to leave" he continued to cry.

"Oh my.." Sango said just realizing what had taken place. She glanced at Kagome to see how she was taking this situation. Kagome was just staring at Inuyasha. "Are you," she paused unsure if she should speak or not. "dissapointed Inuyasha ?"

Inuyasha was still looking back at Kagome, trying to find the right words to say to her. "Kagome," he took a step closer to her and took one of her hands in his. "of course not." Kagome had to blink back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Kagome then realized exactly what this means. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and even Shippo would need to start brand new lives here. They would need to go to school, get jobs and everything. Kagome wondered if the rest of the group had figured it out yet. She looked around at all of them, feeling a bit uncomfortable, until Miroku spoke up. "Oh my god, do you all realize what this means?!" They all looked at him, Kagome felt a weight lift from her shoulders. "I GET TO MEET NEW WOMEN." he stated, throwing his hands in the air.

Kagome sighed "Figures." she muttered under her breath. Sango walked over to Miroku and punched him in the head. "Pervert! As if they'd want to meet you anyway!" She fumed inches from his nose. "Well well well my dear Sango I never realized how jealous you-OW" She punched him in the head again.

"I am not jealous you lecherous monk!" Sango quickly turned around to prevent the monk from seeing the cherry tint to her cheeks. Sango couldn't let anyone, not even Miroku, know that she had feelings for him. She had been trying to hide it for some time now, ever since she figured out she had these feelings herself. She suspected Kagome had figured it out even before Sango herself had. Besides, even if she did tell Miroku it's not like he would care anyway. He flirts with anything thats got a backside, even after he had proposed to her. It was like nothing had changed at all for him, even though it changed everything for her. "Sango," Kagome spoke up, interrupting Sango from her thoughts. Kagome tip-toed over to Sango as to not draw any attention to herself. Miroku and Inuyasha were currently having an argument about respecting women for Miroku had decided to open Kagome's underwear drawer while 'searching for shippo'.

"uh Sango, you know what this means don't you ?"

"Well," Sango began pondering Kagome's words. "I guess we can't go back so we would have to," Sango's eyes got even bigger than they were after Shippo had made his wish. "Guys," Sango said trying to get their attention.

"SO just because you don't see Shippo for one second you have to go and look in someones personal space, besides you don't see me sneaking in Sango's uh personal you know..stuff!" Inuyasha was yelling

"Guys" Sango said a little louder.

"Whats THAT supposed to mean?! It was an accident, besides if sango kept such sacred items together I have yet to find out about them." Miroku was saying.

"Oh yeah? Well-"

"HEY IDIOTS!" Sango roared catching the attention of the half demon and the monk.

"Yeah?" they questioned rudely.

"If you haven't realized it yet, we are all stuck in Kagome's era and we can't get back into OURS. So if you don't mind shutting up for two seconds so we can figure something out ill gladly help you out."

Miroku and Inuyasha didn't look like they had any intention of speaking again so Sango continued. "Okay, so now lets put our heads together and figure this out." She looked at Kagome

"So Kagome since you an expert on an account of you live here and everything, what should we do?"

"well, were all stuck here and we're not leaving right?"

"Right." Sango confirmed.

"Well, first things first, i need to let my mom know that you all are staying here now. Plus you need to start going to school and we need to buy you new cloths so you'll blend in and everything."

"Kagome? Is that you ?" they heard her mom call from downstairs.

"Yeah mom it's me and-"

"oh good you have visitors!"

"mom wait i-"

"Kagome! Your not sick." her three friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi chorused and they walked in her open door.

"Oh...hi you guys...what are you doing here?"

"Well you haven't been to school lately and we missed you, so we decided to drop by!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Oh... who are your friends?" Eri asked curiously

"Oh... these are...well-"

" WELL HELLO LADIES, I'm Miroku, its very very nice to meet you." The three girls looked at him, amazed of how handsome they found him. Sango knocked him over "Hi my names Sango." "HI" the three girls said cheerfully. "Well who's that kid with the fake dog ears on his head?" Ayumi asked. "These are not-"

"Oh well this is Inuyasha." Kagome said nervously cutting off Inuyasha.

"Well why is he wearing those dumb things anyway?" Yuka replied

"I'll show you-"

"INUYASHA cut it out!" Kagome yelled out to him angrily. Inuyasha sat there angrily afraid she would 'sit' him if he kept going. "That must be Kagome's other boyfriend she always talks about." Eri whispered.

"Mhmmm." the other two girls stated, nodding.

"Whats that...?" Inuyasha questioned the statement not knowing what it meant.

"HES NOT, STOP SAYING THAT!" Kagome blushed with embarrassment. "Wait, Kagome...you have a boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked, perplexed.

"Ummmm...well...I can explain-"

"Whats a...boyfriend?" He asked. Kagome just stood there. What was she supposed to say to that? Her friends were all watching her. She couldn't let Inuyasha know that hes the one they were talking about without explaining what a boyfriend was first, and even then he would find out everything and more. What should she do?


	2. Revenge is sweet

**Okay so we haven't gotten that many reviews but..OHHH WELL, but i mean BIG thanks to ncbeachbabe2004 we have new ideas :D at least we know people are reading this, btw its me and my bestest friend ever pelbi writing this, shes currently in my room tryna go to sleep :P at least shes not building candy towers anymore lol anyways, here chapter two :0**

"Well you see-" Kagome began, trying to figure how to put things without jeapordizing herself. "a boyfriend is a special...a guy that you spend time with and other little, um, I-"

"Um you don't know what a boyfriend is?" Yuka interrupted. "Were are you from anyway? And are those your Halloween costumes or something?" She finished unaware of the pleading look she was receiving from Kagome for her to shut it.

Kagome was about to attempt to continue when her grandfather came wobbling in.

"Kagome dinner is ready, don't worry we have extra so ALL of your friends can stay." he stated a huge smile plastered on his face. Kagome was about to protest as her grandpa was walking out but decided not to. She turned around and wondered if she should have just kept her back turned and tried to argue. Too late now. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were currently all over Miroku and he looked like he was enjoying himself. He didn't even notice the very very angry Sango standing behind him until she shoved the big ball of disgusting out of her way sending them all tumbling to the floor. As she walked past Kagome she grabbed her arm and said "Come on before I lose my appetite." Kagome nodded and followed her downstairs and took their seats.

Moments later they were joined by Inuyasha, who had put a hat on to cover his 'fake ears', Miroku who looked like he was trying really hard to figure out something, and then Ayumi Eri and Yuka who looked a little frightened and might have liked nothing more than to get out of there while they still had the chance. Shippo and Kirara had been told to stay upstairs until Kagome's friends from her era left.

They all took a seat while Mrs. Higurashi served them all ramen (extra ramen for Inuyasha). Sango was sitting next to Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku sat in front of them, while Kagome's friends were chatting away with Kagome's grandpa about Kagome's diabetes. Sango saw Miroku glance at one of Kagome's friends. Thats it! She had had enough. She brought here leg back at far as it could go under the chair and then kicked Miroku as hard as she could mange right were it hurts. Miroku's face froze, he dropped his chop sticks and his face fell into his bowl of noodles. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. "Miroku!" Inuyasha punched him in the arm. "YOU WASTED THAT RAMEN! IDIOT!" however Miroku didn't move. Sango didn't care though. She could see the bubbles coming from the soup, he was breathing so OH WELL. She got up from her chair and walked up the stairs ignoring all the looks she was receiving from everyone at the table. She did however stop at the top step and glared at all three of Kagome's friends who, after Sango's disturbance said their goodbye's and decided to head out. After a solid ten minutes Miroku finally arose from his soup and walked up the stairs to find his beloved Sango. This leaves Kagome, Inuyasha and the rest of the family. They were eating quietly when Inuyasha decided to speak up quietly to Kagome.

"So..you never told me what a boyfriend was." he stopped playing around with his chop sticks to focus all his attention on only her. Inuyasha wasn't stupid, he knew he was the one they were all talking about but he couldn't understand what the hell that meant. Had Kagome actually called him her..boyfriend? And what did that exactly mean anyway? "Okay a boyfriend is a guy," Kagome began finally grabbing Inuyasha's attention. "that's mmm..I GOT IT! Okay a boyfriend a really special guy..friend thats always there for you, to protect you and really loves your company and you can tell anything too." She stopped her definition when she saw the look on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha's eyes held much concern and were glittering with enlightenment. This is exactly how he feels about Kagome. But then she certainly couldn't have been talking about him then could she? The thought of Kagome with another man like that made his blood boil over with anger. Kagome grew confused as she saw Inuyasha's peaceful look turn into an angry one. "Inuyasha what the matter?" Kagome questioned not wanting to make him any angrier. "I think i should just go upstairs and see how Miroku and the rest of them are all doing without our company."

Kagome lie awake as the rest of the group slept. Inuyasha hadn't made eye contact with anyone after dinner. She didn't know exactly what had went on between Miroku and Sango while her and Inuyasha were still downstairs at the table. However Sango still left a great distance between her and the monk before falling asleep. Tomorrow they would all be started school with Kagome. Shippo was gonna start kinder garden. They had given Shippo new cloths that hid his tail. Sango wasn't comfortable leaving Kirara at home at first, but then saw how well she got along with Buyo. Kagome had run to the store to find a few pairs of pants and shirts for Miroku and Inuyasha, Sango would just wear her uniforms. They would go shopping for real cloths later. Kagome smiled to herself and she thought about the odds that something like this could have happened. "Thanks Shippo." she whispered to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kagome had gotten up early in order to help the rest of the group get ready for their first day at school. Sango seemed kind of uncomfortable with the uniform, Miroku didn't object to Sango's newly exposed legs. Inuyasha was a different story. "I look ridiculous. Why do i have to go to school anyway? I mean I'm already smarter than everyone here so I mean whats the point?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome glared at him, sending him a warning so she wouldn't have to sit him in the end. Inuyasha got the message and stopped his complaining. After they all got ready they began their walk to school. Sango refused to walk anywhere near Miroku because she was still furious with him, so Sango and Kagome walked with each other while Inuyasha and Miroku followed a good ten feet behind them. "So Kagome," Sango began trying to make polite conversation to fill the awkward feeling around them. "what IS a boyfriend anyway?"

"Oh," Kagome started. Feeling a bit relieved that Sango was talking again. " well you know when a guy and a girl have feelings for each other right?"

"Of course.. like what you have for Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha who seemed to be lost in his own thought.

"Yeah like that," Kagome began after making sure it was safe. "accept after telling the other person how you feel and finding out if they feel it back you become their boyfriend or girlfriend." She finished.

"Oh i see." Sango said realizing what it meant. They stopped talking as they approached the school, unaware that the men behind them had just made similar conversation. "Well this is it." Kagome stated. Kagome brought them to the front office so they would get their schedules since they were new and all.

Turns out Kagome had about three classes with Inuyasha, two with Sango and Miroku together, and one with just her and Sango, her last block she was just by herself. Kagome had her first block with the whole group and she was excited. Sango sat next to Kagome because she was still trying to avoid Miroku. However her efforts were in vain because Miroku plopped in the seat right next to her while Inuyasha sat in front of him next to Kagome as he eyes all the guys in the class room trying to figure out who this 'boyfriend' was. As Sango was about to tap Kagome on the shoulder to make polite conversation when she got tapped on the shoulder herself. "Excuse me, I don't believe I have ever seen you around here before. I'm so glad this chance has came upon me." he finished, as a slight blush appeared on Sango's face. Miroku's head slowly turned to face Sango and the mystery man. A smirk grew on her face and she turned all of her attention back to this new guy. "Oh well its SO nice to meet you too." She said putting on a fake smile. "So what might your name be?" he asked her. "I'm Sango, and you are?" She asked enjoying the fuming Miroku beside her. "My name is Chion," he stated. He had long flowing midnight blue hair and dark green eyes. Stepping a little closer to her he began "you know, since your new here and all maybe I could show you around after school or something?" he offered.

"Well thanks a lot but I don't-" she was about to refuse before she glanced at Miroku who was currently chatting it up with a nearby girl. "I'd LOVE to."


	3. feelings start to show

Kagome had over heard the conversation that just took place between Sango and Chion,...

"Wow hes the most popular guy at my school and hes asking out Sango, oh this is so great!"Kagome whispered excitedly.

She looked over at Inuyasha who looked really nervous for the first time. He was receiving odd looks from everyone, because he wasn't the most normal looking kid in the class. Kagome felt bad, he was all alone and he didn't know why so she started to walk towards him. "Inu-"

"Hey Kagome, i see your feeling well I'm so happy" hojo started "Oh uh hi Hojo, I was just-"

"Well i brought you some fruit to help you feel better" hojo said cheerfully while handing her the fruit.

Inuyasha just stared at her, she wondered how he was feeling right about now. "Well thanks..i guess."

Hojo and Kagome took their seats as class began. It didn't go to bad most everybody was fitting in and talking to people, except Inuyasha. It looked like he didn't have any interest in making friends, he actually looked kinda sad. Lunch arrived and they all sat together.

"So how do y'all like school?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face.

"Well I love all the friendly people here,I just enjoy their company." Miroku said while glancing at yet another girl. Sango hated this, Miroku just didn't care. She had went from ignoring him to flirting with someone else and yet he acted like she wasn't effecting him at all. Maybe she thought... "maybe he doesn't even care anymore, maybe he doesn't feel the same way i feel about him." Sango's eyes started to fill up with tears she wanted Miroku to feel the same way though.

"Well...umm Sango how are you doing so far? I seen you talk to Chion, he seems to like you quite a bit." Kagome was so excited for her.

"Uh i guess so." Sango wasn't to happy with her words

"But isn't it great, all the girls love him and he wants you."

"Yeah, i guess it is."Kagome got the hint and stopped, Sango didn't like Chion, she just wanted Miroku to notice her.

"Well, I wont let it happen." Miroku jealously stated.

"Hmmm?" Sango asked excitedly knowing that he was at least a little jealous.

"Sango's already supposed to marry me so she just cant go with the cheerio guy."

"Chion.." Kagome corrected.

"OH WELL, i don't care what his name is he CANT have Sango." Miroku sounded hurt. Sango felt the emotions coming from Miroku. Well maybe he does care, Imma just have to make sure.

"Well thats to bad Miroku because i actually...kind of like him." Sango said rubbing it in his face.

Miroku just stood there stunned.

"And in fact he asked to show me around and I said yes."

"But...Sango-..."Miroku started Then Chion approached with a delicate smile on his face.

"Hello my dear Sango,I was wondering if you would want to come sit with me." Sango looked at the jealous monk.

"I'd love to" she said lying

"Oh i don't think so, you let go of her." Miroku exclaimed going after them.

"Miroku...just stop." Sango said warning him. Miroku stopped looking hurt, why would Sango do this to him he felt as if he should cry. He didn't want to see that pretty boy walk of with the one person he loved. He started to feel jealous and sad..."Wow this is probably how Sango felt...I cant believe how stupid I am." Miroku started to whisper to himself.

"Well you got that much right."Inuyasha retorted

"Inuyasha..thats horrible." Kagome said defending the monk.

"Well i mean he flirts with everyone, and Sango's feelings are hurt but you don't see him caring. So i don't think she should care about his feelings either."

"Inuyasha-" Kagome said with a warning

"No hes right" Miroku agreed.

"Hmmm?"

"I never took Sango's feelings into consideration, and nows shes moved on." he said glancing at the pretty boy flirting with Sango. The monk started off out of the cafeteria

"Where are you going Miroku?" Kagome asked worryingly

"I just need to...think." Miroku walked off

"Well, this seems to be a wonderful first day." Kagome said sarcastically

"Kagome-.." Inuyasha started

"Hmmm?"

"Was that guy your...boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked sadly. Kagome gasped "oh no Inuyasha thinks Hojo's my boyfriend, Kagome thought to herself.

"Of course not, hes just a friend."

"You wish ...he was your boyfriend don't you?"

"NO why would you ever even think that?" Kagome said feeling hurt by being accused.

"You just look like you like him."

"Inuya-"

"Imma go try to find this stupid next class." Inuyasha said walking off. Kagome felt hurt that Inuyasha would think that. She only had feelings for one person and that was him. She wish they could just tell each other already and...live together.

"Oh boy what a great way to start off the first day of school." Kagome stated sarcastically but yet sad.

* * *

School had ended and they all walked home together. Barley anyone spoke.

"Hey-...Sango" Chion says trying to catch a breathe from running.

"Hmm?" Sango turned around confused

"You... said you would let me show you around." Chion still trying to catch his breath held out his hand.

"Will you still come?" Sango looked around at everyone. Kagome nodded as a sign to go and Miroku just stood there speechless. His face..just blank.

"Uhh sure." she said smiling

"Ok bye you guys." Chion said excitedly and snobbishly because he had gotten Sango.

"You better take care of her and if you hurt her...I'll kill you." Miroku whispered just low enough to where Inuyasha heard him. Inuyasha was thinking to himself "well maybe Miroku does care... he just needs to show Sango how he feels, and stop flirting. Hmm tell her how hes feels...I wish i could tell Kagome how i feel, i hate how guys look at her. I hate how i wanna tell her how my feelings are for her..how much i like her , but i just cant. And besides she already has a Boyfriend..that damn hojo."

"Well y'all go change and wash up because moms about to serve dinner." Kagome stated. Everyone changed and washed up and went down for dinner. They were barley touching their food, not even..Inuyasha. He just stirred his chopsticks around concentrating on something.

Mrs. Higorashi stared at them confused, they usually tore up the food she cooked.

"Is anything wrong with the food?" she asked Miroku looked up and chuckled nervously

"Oh no Mrs. Higorashi, its just fine I'm just full from lunch." he lied he wondered how Sango was.

**Well i had to write this wholeeee chapter by myself because frista is still sleeping, i woke up at 6:30 to watch pokemon and then decided to write the next chapter and put some romance in it:) well i hope you liked it and please review if you can, lol.**

**OH WELL**


	4. jealousy causes alot

Kagome looked at the blank faces upon her. She was wondering why everyone looked so down.

"Inuyasha are you not hungry?"

"Nah...I think ill just go to bed." he said with sadness approaching his voice.

"Are you sure, we still haven't bought any new clothes for you yet?" Kagome asked

"I'm not worried about stupid clothes, nobody cares what i wear anyway its pointless." Inuyasha walked off without another word.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered.

"I hope Sango's having a good time." Miroku started.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked confused by Miroku's hopeful tone. Why would he want her to have a good time, does he want her to leave so he can flirt with more women?

* * *

"Well you look lovely Sango" Chion started.

"Umm thanks..i never knew school uniforms were so lovely." Sango stated sarcastically

"Its not the uniform I'm talking about. Its your face, your lovely black hair, the way your eyes glow when you look at me..." Chion said sincerely. Sango started to blush, no man has ever talked about her that way.

"Well...thanks thats really sweet of you." Sango said with a little cheer in her voice. It was silent for a moment.

"Well...not to be to forward but...what do you think about me?" Chion asked nervously. Sango was startled she didn't know what to tell him. She looked at him for a moment she looked at his beautiful dark green eyes and his midnight blue hair and his face was fair. He was so handsome.

"Your...very sweet and-" she started

"and..?" he asked curiously

"Your very handsome" she blushed with embarrassment.

"Thanks Sango that really means a lot coming from you." Sango started to develop feelings for him. He wasn't like any other men she met. He was kind and cared about her feelings.

"So Sango-" Chion said interrupting her thoughts.

"Are you ready to go back home?"She looked at the dark sky

"Oh yes, its dark I'm sorry i didn't even notice." She said with embarrassment

"Oh no its Okay I've enjoyed this so much." Chion said looking into Sango's face.

"Can we do this again sometime...?" he asked. Sango was thinking, she knew she liked him but...she loved Miroku...she didn't know what to do but she decided to give him another chance.

"Um sure, I'd...like that." she said this time sincerely but yet she was still sad. She knew Miroku deserved it but it still didn't feel right.

* * *

Kagome was lying on her bed thinking to herself. "i wonder why Inuyasha was acting so weird...and everyone seems to be having a horrible time here. Sango was jealous of Miroku, Miroku was sad of Sango's choice to be with Chion. And Inuyasha...he was ignoring her because he thought she was with Hojo and something else was bugging him to." Kagome felt horrible everyone hated it here. Maybe i shouldn't have been glad Shippo wished on the jewel. Everything has gone bad just because of this stupid wish." Kagome then started to cry until she fell asleep.

Inuyasha and Miroku started to talk.

"Well Inuyasha how do you like Kagome's school?"

"How do you think i like it asshole?" Inuyasha said angrily. Inuyasha hated it, and he hated the people especially that Hojo kid. He always looked at Kagome and it made Inuyasha wanna rip his fricken head off.

"Why is that?" the monk asked trying to sound sincere

"That damn...Hojo and his fruit."

"Inuyasha...WHAT the hell are you talking about?" Miroku asked

"Nothing stop worrying about it you perverted asshole." It was silent for a little while.

"So how about you and Sango?"

"Hmm?" Miroku didn't know what he meant.

"Why arent y'all talking to each other anymore."

"I...guess shes gotten over me." Miroku started.

"I never meant for this to happen, i really love Sango and want to be with her. I hate seeing her with Chion but I'm not gonna stop her. Thats not right of me, not after what I've done to her."

"Why don't you tell her that dummy?" Inuyasha asked as if he wanted Miroku and Sango to work things out.

"Because, she'll never take me back not after all the women I've flirted with." Miroku had tears welling in his eyes. Inuyasha noticed them. But then Miroku quickly changed his attitude around

"But have no fear I the great Miroku will find a woman to bear my child." He smiled as if he had won the lottery.

"Oh boy" Inuyasha replied. Sango walked in a while after. Inuyasha and Miroku just gazed at her.

"I hope you had a wonderful time Sango." Miroku said trying not to sound hurt.

"Oh...I did, he asked me out again sometime.." Sango said trying not to hurt Miroku's feelings anymore.

"And..?" Inuyasha started

"And i said yes...goodnight Miroku,Inuyasha."

"Night..."Miroku said as he felt he was about to cry, while walking right past her. Sango felt bad "maybe i shouldn't have said yes." she thought to herself. Everyone went to bed soon after.

* * *

Kagome woke up to find everyone scattering around trying to find their clothes and their backpacks. Kagome looked at the clock and jumped up to the fact that she only had 15 minutes.

"Excuse me" as she pushed through Sango to get her clothes. After they had all gotten ready they rushed off to school.

Sango and Kagome started to talk.

"So Sango how was it last night?" Kagome asked happily as she was in a better mood today.

"Oh it was fine, hes a very nice guy." Sango blushed with her statement.

"OH thats so wonderful." Kagome giggled. Sango smiled with Kagome's excitement for her.

"Oh boy cant wait for the ladies" Miroku said cheerfully. Inuyasha just glanced at him and thought to himself. "god i hate school, i wish i could just go back...to my home."

* * *

Class began..

"Alright class were going to be getting in groups to discuss our papers." Mrs. Sakuya started

"And don't get to excited because I have picked your groups."

"Awwww" the class replied back to the teacher.

"Miroku,Kayo,Sango and Youhei"

"YES!" Miroku started. Everyone looked at him. OH WELL he thought to himself.

"Kagome,Inuyasha,Wakou,and Hojo." Kagome looked at Inuyasha worryingly because she knew he was furious because Hojo was in our group. "Oh Inuyasha please don't start anything..." Kagome whispered to herself.

The teacher continued assigning the groups.

"Alright everyone you may get into your groups." Mrs. Sakuya finished.

"Hey Sango.." Miroku started.

"hey" Sango still felt awkward and bad.

"Shhhh no time for chitty chat kiddos we must start to go over our very important, well thought out papers." Youhei started. Miroku whacked him across the head.

"Shut up you damn nerd."

"I wasn't talking to your nerdy ass."

"Miroku that wasn't nice..." Sango started

"Are you Okay poor thing?"

"Yes I'm fine..thank you for your well delivered kindness." Youhei exclaimed.

* * *

Inuyasha was just staring at hojo the whole time. Hojo could feel his eyes on him so he acted nervous with every move he made.

"Alright lets get started." Kagome said trying to relive the tension.

"Hmphh, i didn't do that stupid paper." Inuyasha said not caring.

"Inuyasha you knew that paper was a big part of your grade, why didn't you do it?" she asked angrily

"Because i didn't feel like it."Inuyasha argued back

"Okay...ummm,you guys lets calm down please nobody wants to get hurt." Hojo said nervously with a fake chuckle.

"Inuyasha YOUR SO STUBBORN!"

"WELL THATS TO DAMN BAD, IM SO SORRY THAT IM NOT LIKE LITTLE MR. PERFECT OVER HERE."

"OH INUYASHA YOUR SO IMMATURE."

"EXCUSE ME!" Mrs. Sakuya started

"Kagome and Inuyasha principals office right now!" Everyone just stared at them. While Inuyasha was leaving he stared at Hojo, how right then and there he wanted to knock his face off.

...

"Wow." Miroku started off "That was rough." Sango just nodded in agreement.

"Umm excuse me...-" Chion interrupted

"I'm sorry to bother ya'lls group, but Sango can...well...may i take you out to eat tonight?"

"This is hardly the time to be asking that." Miroku said answering for her. Sango looked at him she knew he was really jealous but Sango couldn't help her feelings, she loved Miroku but she liked Chion a lot.

"I'm sorry-" Chion replied back to the insult

"No its Okay...yes i would like to go eat with you tonight." Sango answered. Her face was turning red with embarrassment but yet happiness

"Oh thank you Sango I'll pick you up around six." Chion said with delight in his voice. Wow he was really excited to just eat food with her she thought. Kagome's era is very different from theirs, but Sango kinda liked it.

"Oh so...your going out to eat with him." Miroku started off acting as happy as he could.

"Miroku I-" he shushed her and put his hand on hers.

"Its Okay...just be happy." Miroku said while looking into her eyes. He sounded so sad but happy for her. Sango was so confused.

* * *

Inuyasha walked home with Kagome yelling on the side of him.

"Inuyasha its all your fault we got sent to the principals office all day. Oh boy now imma fail that history test."

"Stop your whining." Inuyasha scoffed

"Oh Inuyasha-" Kagome started off angrily

"Your a smart girl you'll be fine..."

"Huh?" Kagome felt emotions run through her.

"Inuyas-"

"So are you ready to go buy those clothes you were talking about?" He cut her off.

"uhh...I guess so, you sure? Kagome asked confused on why all of a sudden he was being so nice to her. Maybe he felt bad, or maybe he didn't care.

"Yeah I'm sure."

**Well i wrote this wholee chapter all by myself again lol cause frista sleeps for ever and now i was listing to mistys song so imma go read Pokemon fanfiction and imma write one, one day lol. But i hope you like the story lol... So please review..i don't care if you type the word Cheeto i just want a review lol, so ill probably update soon.**

**OH WELLL...**

-


	5. wish re explained

"How's this Inuyasha?" Kagome asked cheerfully

"Ya know it really doesn't matter...People don't care what I wear, so I don't either." " He's right nobody never even takes a second look at Inuyasha, they look at him as if he's from some other planet. Nobody even tries to make friends with him. Everyone else fits in so well,...I wonder if it bothers him." Kagome thought to herself.

"I care…" Kagome managed to say.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter just buy something and lets go. I bet your mother made me a big bowl of ramen soup, and its just waiting for me." Inuyasha said while grinning.

--

Sango and Miroku started off from school.

"So what are you going to wear to your date Sango? All you have is Kagomes school uniform." Miroku asked curiously

"Well…I do have my kimono from my time." Sango said blankly.

"Good choice…you look lovely in that." Miroku said with a gentle smile.

"Huh?" Sango asked while blushing. "Miroku….thinks I'm lovely. Does he even really care are is he just saying that. Well until I'm sure of his feelings I'll just have to keep seeing Chion.

"Well…you better go get ready Sango, you don't want to be late do you?" Miroku Said with a blank face.

" Huh?…Oh, Right…bye Miroku." Sango said after being from interrupted from her thoughts.

--

Kagome and Inuyasha got home around dinner time.

"Hey mom, were back." Kagome yelled out

"Oh hi sweetie."

"Where's everyone else at?" Kagome asked while looking around the room.

"Well Sango already left for her date, and I think Miroku left about 5 minutes after her. But he didn't say where he was going." Kagomes mom yelled out to her.

"Oh no…" Kagome had whispered.

--

"Sango I have to say, You look very beautiful tonight. Its pleasant seeing you out of the school uniform." Chion said while laughing at himself.

"Oh..well thank you." Was all Sango could say. She felt awkward being here, all she could think about was Miroku.

"Well anyways, Sango please feel free to order whatever you want. Don't be shy." Chion exclaimed

"Oh alright. Thank you.."

"Hey Sango.." Chion was looking down by the time Sango looked up at his statement.

"Yes?" Sango looked Confused. Chion never acted shy around her.

"I..really like you a lot, I mean your so beautiful, funny and sweet. I've never met a girl like you. Your not like the others, the girls at my school just are all over me. Just for my looks they just wanna be the most popular girl at my school. But you…you don't care you like me for me." Sango started thinking to herself. "what is he trying to say..I hope…he's not going to ask me out. I really like Chion because he cares, but I love Miroku and I just cant help it."

"Sango…will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well I-"

"OH SANGO, I guess that means yes." Chion exclaimed excitedly.

"what..?"

"You know what you just did." Chion said grinning.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You touched..my leg."

"NO I DID NOT!" Sango said angrily.

**BAMMMMM**

"OH MY GOD I JUST TOUCHED A MAN!" Miroku stood up and yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Chion yelled looking disgusted.

"MIROKU!" Sango was furious even though, she was a little excited he has saved her from that question…and she was glad he was jealous but she was still a little frustrated." he has no right, weather I'm glad or not, it was rude to Chion." she thought to herself.

"What are you doing here Miroku?" Sango looked at angrily.

"Sango my dear I could not bear the thought of you with someone else.." Miroku looked at her, he had tears forming in his eyes. Sango couldn't believe Miroku was crying over her.

"Well that's to damn bad. Miroku that was very rude to Chion now Apologize and leave."

"But Sango-"

"Just do it!" Sango had a serious look on her face. Miroku looked at Chion.

"OH WELL.." Miroku stormed off while yelling. "I don't care about that damn kid, he cant have my Sango. I could've prevented this, if only I had not flirted with girls after our proposal." Miroku thought sadly.

"Oh my god I am so so sorry" Sango apologized hurriedly.

"Um its okay it wasn't your fault…I-" Chion was interrupted.

"No it is, Its all my fault….I'm sorry I have to go." Sango said while grabbing her stuff.

"But Sango-"

"I'm sorry bye, see you at school."

--

Inuyasha was sitting there in Kagomes room playing with her cat.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said still not glancing up from the cat.

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything to do around here besides school?"

"Well of course there's lots of fun stuff to do." Kagome said smiling. She knew this meant they could finally all go do stuff around town.

"Well, we should all go do something one day, I'm tired of staying in this boring damn house." Inuyasha said trying not to sound to inviting.

"Mhmm" Kagome was excited. Finally..hes coming around to my world. Its about time.

….

"Hey Shippo?"

"Yes Kagome?" Shippo looked up

"What was your exact wish on the Jewel?"

"Well…lets see.. I said. Please let everyone we know into Kagomes world so we can all be together."

"…..Everyone?"

"OW!" Shippo yelped out while rubbing his head.

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome yelled out.

"Why would you do that?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Huh?" Shippo looked confused.

"That means all the people we know really well back in the feudal era is roaming around here somewhere." Kagome said looking slightly worried.

"Uh oh.." Shippo said worried now. But what could happen, its just a couple of people. At least Naraku is dead so nothing really bad could happen.

"Well this is just damn dandy." Inuyasha said looking mad

"Inuyasha just let it be. We can't do anything about it right now. Maybe the jewel just transferred us here, we haven't seen anyone else around yet." Kagome said trying to be positive.

"Hmm..yeah I guess so…Shippo better hope not for his sake." Inuyasha scoffed. Shippo gulped, he knew Inuyasha would pound his face in if Sesshomaru entered this world.

**SMACK**

"What was that?" Kagome asked

"Miroku you inconsiderable jerk, how could you do that?"

"Oh boy..here they go again." Inuyasha started.

"Sango you don't understand I-" Miroku started.

"no you don't, how do you think Chion feels? HUH?" Sango was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"I couldn't let him I-" Miroku was interrupted again, She wouldn't let him talk.

"Your such an asshole Miroku, I wont talk to you until I see that your really sorry. Sango stormed off.

But…Sango….I love you…" Miroku whispered but no one heard.


	6. exploring the city life

"I wonder what happened this time?" Inuyasha said sarcastically. Then Sango busted in crying.

"Oh my….Sango what's wrong?" Kagome held Sango..and looked at Inuyasha and gave him a face that told him to leave. Inuyasha got the signal and left.

"I cant…Believe h-h-him." Sango was trying to speak but her crying wouldn't give her the chance.

"What happened?" Kagome asked worryingly, she could tell Sango was really hurt. "that monks not gonna get away with this."

"He ruined my date with Chion." Sango was lying..that's not why she was sad.. She was sad because Miroku wouldn't admit his feelings for her…and she felt like they would never get anywhere…she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Its okay Sango…" Kagome didn't know what to tell her… "I cant believe she wants to be with Chion. I feel kind of bad for Miroku."

"I'm not talking to him till he's sorry and apologizes…he's such an asshole." Sango said while still crying heavily.

--

It was Saturday…Finally Kagomes thought "now we could all go hang out and have fun and get rid of this school stress."

"GOODMORNING everyone!" Kagome cheerfully said while walking down the stairs for breakfast. Kagome didn't get the same reply…all there was, was sad faces and angry looks towards her. "well this looks like another bad day."

"Don't let these two grumpy lovebirds ruin our free day. I wanna actually do something fun in this boring era. I don't want to sit around here and watch them mope." Inuyasha stated looking at them, "he wish they would grow up."

"Inuyasha stop being so mean." Kagome said trying to prevent Sango from crying.

"WELL LETS HIT THE ROAD!" Inuyasha said excited.

"Oh boy..alright lets all get ready." Kagome said smiling gently.

--

They were all walking down the street. Miroku and Sango wouldn't even look at each other. It was really tense.

"Alright Kagome, so where are we going?" Inuyasha said looking bothered by boredom.

"Hmm well I never actually thought about it, Lets see there's the movies, mall, park, amusement park." Kagome said thinking hard.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha had never heard of any of those things except the mall, from that one time Kagome bought him clothes.

"Well we could all go to the park because that's simple enough." Kagome said chuckling.

"Well what do you do there?" Inuyasha asked while looking into her eyes.

"Well we sit there and look at nature and-"

"THAT'S SO DAMN BORING." Inuyasha interrupted.

"INUYASHA DON'T START YOU HAVENT EVEN GIVEN IT A CHANCE."

"I DON'T CARE I WANNA DO SOMETHING ELSE." Inuyasha argued back. He wasn't gonna back down he wanted to do something fun for a change.

"well maybe we can go to that thing you call the movies…" Sango suggested. She still looked down, she was still upset over last night.

"Yeah, what the hell do you do there? Move….e's? what are e's?" Inuyasha asked looking very confused.

"Just come on." Kagome said, who didn't feel like explaining . The walk to the movies was rough. Nobody said a word to anyone. She looked over at Miroku and Sango who was walking side by side just looking down. She could see Miroku who kept looking at Sango in hope that she might return it.

"Well were here." Kagome said cheerfully trying to cheer the two up.

"Umm so what do we do?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"Oh boy this is going to take a while."

--

They were seated in the movies Sango sat in between Kagome and Miroku and Inuyasha sat on the other side of Kagome.

"Okay now just sit here and don't talk and watch the screen Inuyasha."

"Yeah yeah, I got it Kagome stop treating me like a baby."

"Hey Kagomes behind you.." A voice whispered from behind.

"Hmm?" Kagome turned around to find Hojo.

"Oh..uhh Hi-" Kagome said looking nervous considering Inuyasha was right next to her.

"Awww man what the hell him again." Inuyasha said whispering to himself. Trying to not yell at him because he didn't want Kagome mad at him. It wasn't worth it….he hated when Kagome was mad at him…he wanted her to feel how he felt for her.

"it's a surprise to see you here." Hojo said smiling.

"Ummm yeah..well imma watch the movie now, I'll talk to you after the movie." Kagome said trying to stop the conversation.

"Oh okay Kagome talk to you after." Hojo said reminding her.

"I see your boyfriend made it.." Inuyasha said with a jealous tone.

"Inuyasha stop being so immature he's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah….well you blush every time you see him, so I just figured-"

"JUST FIGURED WHAT?"

"SHHHHH" the audience yelled out.

"Oh…sorry." Kagome apologized.

"I don't feel like talking anymore screens on." Inuyasha stated trying to get Kagome not to talk.

"Hmphhh…what a jerk." she whispered.

"What did you call me?"

"Screens on…"

"Ughhh." Inuyasha was frustrated.

"What the hell? Do these people tape other people doing this stuff?" Inuyasha asked looking confused on how a movie worked.

"No their actors they do what people tell them and then they tape it. Its usually always fake." Kagome said explaining it step by step for him.

"Oh…"Inuyasha looked at Kagome…he had a feeling..he really wanted to kiss her for some reason…Kagome saw Inuyasha staring at her. She blushed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome looked nervous.

"I'm not stop flattering yourself." Oh boy I wonder what's he thinking Kagomes said thinking to herself. Maybe…no…that's so stupid Inuyasha would never kiss me…Kagome looked over at Miroku and Sango. They still wouldn't look at each other. "I hope they work things out."

"Hey Sango…" Miroku started.

"What?" Sango said still looking at the screen.

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't tell me tell Chion."

"I will not, he tried to take you from me." Miroku started.

"Well then don't bother with me." Sango said blankly. Miroku took her hand and took his hand and grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Kagome and Inuyasha sat there shocked and gazed at them. Sango finally pushed away and stood there. She looked like she was about to kiss him again, she had tears in her eyes and a blush on her face. But she stood up and slapped him and walked off.

"HOLY SHIT DID YOU SEE THAT?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"SHHH" Kagome said still looking at the lonely Miroku.

"We better leave now Inuyasha."

"But Kagome its getting good, and plus its their problem not ours and I'm bored." Inuyasha argued back.

"Their our friends, and we can go do something else later." Inuyasha didn't fight back instead he got up and walked off.

"Hey Kagome…where are you going?" Hojo asked.

"Im sorry I have to leave its an emergency." Kagome said rushing to leave.

"Oh okay well I hope everything alrights, bye Kagome see you at school." Hojo said he was always so cheerfull even thought Kagome always turned him down.

"Miroku are you alright?" Kagome asked as they walked out the screen room together.

"Oh well..I guess." Miroku whispered.

"What Miroku?" Kagome was trying to get to the bottom of this.

"Hey Kagome whats…Club..bin?" Inuyasha asked while they were walking.

**Okay well im trying to write two stories at once lol so ill update soon…**

**OH WELL…**


	7. someone new in town

"Huh?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha.

"We'll I heard those kids over there say Something about clubbing. I want to know what that is, it sounds fun. Can we try?" Inuyasha looked serious.

"Umm..ah ha…well. Clubbin is like when adults, dance, drink, and do other weird stuff. We definitely don't want to go there." Kagome said nervously.

"Well I still wanna go." Inuyasha Said smiling at Kagome.

"Oh my God. You mean women dance all over you as well?" Miroku lifted his head up just realizing what it meant.

"Umm yeah that's kinda the point." Kagome said blankly.

"Hmm." Miroku said putting his head back down.

"What that hell was that, you got excited and then sad. Do you wanna go?" Inuyasha said not getting what Miroku was trying to do.

"Nah, I think ill just go to bed." Miroku said sounding sad. Kagome felt bad for him, he got rejected by Sango.

"Damnit! I want to go." Inuyasha stated looking at Kagome trying to get her to go.

"Ah ha…well umm maybe we can go some other time. We could go to the amusement park, that should entertain us." Kagome said trying to get Inuyasha mind off of clubbing. "oh boy if Inuyasha went clubbing that would be so bad. I don't even think he fully understands the concept.

"Well how does that sounds you guys?" Kagome asked smiling at Miroku and Sango. But her smile turned into a frown when she looked at them.

--

"Sango..please just listen to me.." Miroku started. But Sango just walked right past him. Miroku then stopped and walked the other way.

"Miroku where are you going?" Kagome said looking sad.

"I'm just going for a walk I'll see yall when yall get back home."

"Ummm are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"yeah, yall have fun."

"Okay well just don't get into any trouble." Kagome said disappointed.

--

They all headed towards the amusement park. Kagome was excited and she could tell Inuyasha was interested, but Sango looked still sad. "poor thing" Kagome thought to herself.

"Well here we are." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Okay so what do we do here?"

"Well you just wait in those lines and get seated on the ride and then enjoy." Kagome said smiling real big.

"We'll this actually looks kind of fun." Inuyasha said looking upon the roller coasters.

"Well…maybe we can start on something small." Kagome said looking nervous at the roller coasters.

"Hell no I wanna ride that big ass thing." Inuyasha stated while running towards it.

"Umm…you go ahead I'll stay here with Sango." Kagome said trying to avoid the ride.

"Wait…your not scared are you Kagome?' Inuyasha said grinning.

"No I'm not…"

"Oh well then ride it."

"No It's just that…I don't want to leave Sango by herself."

"Sango, if its alright with you can Kagome ride with me?" Inuyasha asked politely.

"Mhmm…" was all Sango said.

"Yes! Lets go Kagome."

"Oh boy…"

--

Inuyasha and Kagome were seated on the ride. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who looked frightened. "maybe….I should…."

"Huh?" Kagome looked at the blushing Inuyasha who was holding her hand. Kagome started to blush.

"I still have to protect you, ya know." Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome.

--

"HELL YEAH!" that was so fun..wanna ride it again Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled out

"Umm no that's okay….how about the Ferris wheel?" Kagome said trying to avoid the roller coasters.

"Ummm alright…what about Sango?" Inuyasha said as he pointed to the lonely Sango. Who was sitting there watching the people walk by having fun.

"Hey…Sango do you wanna ride something with us?" Kagome said concerned.

"Umm that's okay…I'll just watch…go have fun." Sango said putting on a fake smile.

"LETS GO!" Inuyasha said grabbing and running with Kagome. "Inuyasha was sure having a good time, I wish I could say the same about Sango and Miroku."

--

Sango got up and left the park with out letting anyone know. She was walking down the street, when she saw Miroku sitting in what Kagome called a park. Sango decided to go talk to him. "maybe I should just hear him out, being in Kagomes time isn't fun without Miroku there..I don't want to fight anymore." Sango whispered sadly to herself.

"Hi…" Sango started.

"Hello…"

"Listen Miroku I don't want to fight anymore…Its stupid and its ruining everyone's fun."

"I agree.." was all Miroku said.

"So I guess what I'm trying to say is…-"

"Yes?…" Miroku looked eager for the word.

"Sorry." Sango said while looking at the ground. Miroku took a good look at her. "she's so beautiful, I cant resist that face. And I could never hold a grudge against the one woman I truly love. I guess I better apologize as well"

"I am to. I should've never interrupted your date with Chion. I guess I was just so jealous I couldn't help it." Miroku said looking into her eyes.

"I understand, I was actually kinda of glad that you did…I didn't want to date him."

"You didn't?" Miroku gazed at her, he was shocked.

"Yeah, I cant possibly date someone who I don't love." Miroku was so excited at this point. "thank god she doesn't love him. I would die." Sango took a hold of Mirokus hand. She looked in his eyes for a little while and then hugged him real tight and started to cry. "why is she crying?" Miroku thought to himself. But he took his arm and wrapped it around her waist and held her, to comfort her.

"I-…" Sango said starting to crying harder….

"I- love you…." Sango finally admitted. "I did it I finally told him how I felt. It feels so good. Whether he returns the feelings or not I feel so much better"

"Finally…" Miroku whispered. "I'm so glad she told me. I'm happy that she feels the same way." Miroku pulled her away from the hug.

"I love you to Sango…"Miroku started to cry along with her but he was silent. Sango could feel the tears. "he does care…" After the few moments of crying Miroku took her face and pulled it close to his.. He kissed her passionately. She didn't pull away this time, instead she encouraged it.

--

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, they were at the top of the Ferris wheel.

"Well…." Inuyasha said feeling a little awkward.

"See this is fun Inuyasha." Kagome said being relived of the freighting rides Inuyasha always urged her to ride.

"Yeah yeah…"Inuyasha looked at her. "Imma do it" He leaned over to kiss Kagome. But when he got close he saw…..

"OH MY GOD!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"What?" Kagome asked the Inuyasha who was a few inches away from her face.

"That cant be…." Inuyasha said looking angry.

"What Inuyasha?"

"Is that Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked peering over the Ferris wheel.

"Oh no…"

**Okay lol well now I have to go update my pokemon story and I know this chapter was corny and when frista reads it she's gonna be like OMG…. but OH well and I forgot to make Miroku say it lol.**

**But ill update soon.**


	8. First love

Sango and Miroku stood there after their kiss. Sango blushed with embarrassment, while Miroku had tears of happiness in his eyes.

"Sango…I-" Miroku was about to apologize for the kiss but then Sango pulled in for another one. Miroku was shocked, he couldn't believe Sango was actually making the move. She was usually so shy and withdrew her feelings, but here she was letting it all out. He was glad that she finally had the courage to kiss him and admit her feelings for him. After all they were still engaged to be married.

"Shhh.." was all Sango said to Miroku before kissing him again. "wow" was all Miroku could think of. "Sango is really changing…but at least its for the better." Sango got up and grabbed Miroku by the hand , and they walked off from the park.

--

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" Kagome asked doubtful of Inuyasha statement. If Sesshomaru was in this world then who knows what would happen. He could ruin the secret or come after Inuyasha…This was terrible if it was true.

"Well I pretty damn sure." Inuyasha yelled Angrily

"Don't yell at me I was just asking."

"LET ME OFF THIS DAMN RIDE!" Inuyasha said yelling.

"Inuyasha we will just have to wait." Kagome said calmly pulling Inuyasha down.

Inuyasha couldn't wait till the ride was over. As soon as they got off he started running all over the park looking for his brother. Who knows what could happen. Inuyasha and Kagome looked all over the park but still could not find Sesshomaru. Did Inuyasha even see him..are was he just imagining it Kagome thought to herself.

"Alright Rin come on lets go." Sesshomaru yelled out to the young girl.

"There Kagome did you hear him?" Inuyasha said looking all around.

"Inuyasha, no I didn't." Kagome said frustrated. Because she didn't see him or hear him.

"Come on he's over there by that spinning ride with the horses." Inuyasha said while pulling on Kagomes hand. He ran with her from ride to ride trying to find his brother.

"Now I know I just saw him over here."

"Inuyas-"

"THERE!" Inuyasha pointed. Clearly there was Sesshomaru and him taking Rin off of the carrousel.

"Oh my.." Kagome said while staring at the caring Sesshomaru. He seemed so happy so normal, just taking care of Rin. Watching her ride the Carousel.

"Yeah, we have to figure something out." Inuyasha said looking angry.

--

Miroku and Sango made it back to Kagomes house. They had been silent on the way there. But they were not mad at each other. They were holding hands and Sango still had a slight blush on her face. They walked into the house and went straight into Kagomes room.

"Sango I wanted to tell you a little more." Miroku confessed. He wanted to apologize for anything he had done that hurt Sango.

"Yes?" Sango asked now listing to the sorry monk.

"I'm sorry for anything I have ever done that hurt you, Flirting or being mad at you, or fighting with you. I'm really sorry, I wasn't sure of us anymore after you and Chion. That's why I began to flirt more. Sango I love you more than I've ever loved any woman before. And I still want to marry you…if that's okay with you. I promise I will never flirt with any other woman as long as I live." Miroku finally got out Sango looked at the monk. She loved him so much, and she was so glad to hear what he had just said. She started to cry a little.

"Yes…" Sango said smiling. Miroku then smiled and took Sango and held her longer than he had ever before. The he took her and kissed her. Sango then looked into Miroku eyes for the longest time and started whispering to him.

"Miroku.." Sango whispered softly into his ear.

"Yes my dear Sango…"

"I'm ready.." she said while blushing.

"Umm alright ready for what?" He looked at her confused not knowing what she was talking about. Miroku looked at her for a little bit and saw that she was blushing and didn't reply to his question. He got what she meant.

"Oh…..OHHHH!" Miroku said realizing.

"OH GOD…I CANT BREATHE." Miroku said while grabbing a brown paper bag from the floor and breathing in it.

"Miroku are you alright?" Sango asked worryingly trying to help the monk breathe. Miroku continued to breathe in the bag. He was excited sure but he was shocked. And curious "is she really, or are her emotions just taking over her. As much as I want to, I have to make sure she really is ready. I don't want to take advantage of her." A little while after thinking to himself he finally caught control of his breathing.

"Ummm okay..Sango..are you really sure?" Miroku asked cautiously

"Yes."

"This isn't no trick is it ?Like oh if he try's it then I'll never trust him again thing is it?" Sango chuckled at Miroku's unsurness.

"No, I'm really ready." Sango said looking serious.

"I want to.."

"Oh boy umm okay give me a moment." Miroku said trying to hide his eagerness.

--

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked running up to Sesshomaru.

"The same reason why you're here." Sesshomaru said calmly. Still watching the laughing giggling Rin. Inuyasha still didn't trust him for some reason.

"Yeah, well what evil scheme do you have in your head?" Inuyasha said interrogating him.

"Inuyasha as much as I'd like to fight with you, I have to take Rin to get some cotton candy now." Sesshomaru said while walking off holding the little girls hand.

"Oh I know he's got something on his mind." Inuyasha said talking to himself. He had the idea stuck in his head that Sesshomaru was plotting something bad.

"Amazing, he's acting like he was born in this era, like nothing changed." Kagome said watching Sesshomaru taking care of the young girl.

"Yeah well lets go we'll deal with his sneaky ass later. I'm hungry right now." Inuyasha said while walking off rushing Kagome to hurry along. Inuyasha and Kagome hurried along the roads to get to Kagomes house to get some food. Inuyasha couldn't go more than a couple hours without eating.

--

Miroku and Sango were nervous. Miroku decided to make the first move. He didn't want to hurt her, he wanted to make this enjoyable for her. He leaned in to kiss her. Then they pulled away and looked at each other.

"I love you Miroku…" Sango whispered softly. He could tell she was nervous, she was slightly flushed and sweating.

"I love you my dear Sango…"

"It's okay just relax…your sure you want to do this right?" Miroku said double checking.

"Mhmmm." Sango said softly. Miroku then kissed her passionately and she returned it. He then layed her down gently still kissing her. Then he moved down from her lips to her neck. Giving her gentle kisses. He looked at Sango who looked relaxed at this moment. Then he gently took off her Kimono. She covered herself , looking embarrassed.

"Sango…It's okay I promise." Miroku said gently pushing away her hands. Sango then took off Mirokus shirt. And she wrapped her arms around his body feeling his warmth. And she felt safe. Miroku then took off his pants. Then he looked into Sango's eyes and gently kissed her lips.

"Alright imma start off slow…if it starts to hurt then tell me okay?" Miroku said concerned.

"Mhmm…" Sango said looking into his eyes. Miroku then started. He saw Sango flinch with pain, he stopped for a moment.

"It's okay keep going…" Sango whispered making a smile. The monk nodded and then continued. He put his face against Sango's the whole time looking in her eyes. Kissing her every minute. Evetunally Sango no longer felt pain and from there on they had a romantic night.

--

Inuyasha and Kagomes made it home ready for dinner.

"Alright y'all all go wash up and We'll have dinner." Kagomes mom yelled from the other room.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" The excited Inuyasha said while running up the stairs to change his clothes. Inuyasha then stopped before entering Kagomes room.

"Inuyasha whats the matter?" Kagome asked wondering why Inuyasha would not enter the room. Inuyasha put his face near the door then backed away. His eyes got big.

"OH MY GOD!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"What, what happned?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Don't go in there." Inuyasha said pushing Kagome away from the door. Kagome struggled past Inuyasha, he was obviously hiding something.

"Let me through." Kagome yelled.

"NO, TRUST ME DON'T GO IN THERE!" Inuyasha yelled. But Kagome got past him. She opened the door and saw Miroku and Sango laying there together sleeping, but she knew what just had happned. She quickly closed the door and covered her mouth.

"Oh my god….oh my god…." Kagome said shocked.

**Well lol ill try to update soon, I have to write my obviously BAD grammar pokemon fan fiction lol.**

**:D**

**OHH WELL….**


	9. Mushy love

"Oh my god…" Kagome said sitting on the ground still shocked at what had happened. She was glad that they finally made up and confessed there love. But it was in her room on her bed, and she couldn't believe Sango would do something like that.

"I told you Kagome…." Inuyasha said looking at her. He wasn't being rude he looked compassionate.

"Ummm okay…well lets just go downstairs and eat….DON'T mention this to either of them. Be sensitive to Sango's feelings." Kagome commanded not looking into Inuyasha's eyes. She looked like she was still thinking of what to do.

"Well I don't think I can eat after that but alright…I get it." Inuyasha said holding his stomach.

--

Inuyasha and Kagome went down to eat. And they knew Sango and Miroku would be coming down soon, they couldn't start without them. They were both very nervous because how were they supposed to think of them now. It was wrong but they saw them a little different now. Not necessarily in a bad way, but still it wasn't right of them. Moments later Sango and Miroku walked down, they looked normal liked nothing happened.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said cheerfully. Kagome didn't know what to do. She could feel herself sweating noticeably.

"Ummm hey Sango..so what's new. I mean no not what's new..ummm so how was..uh" Kagome said smiling nervously. Sango looked at the nervous Kagome.

"Umm are you okay Kagome?"

"She's just fine, but I think she might've saw something that frightened her a little." Inuyasha said trying to give a hint.

"Oh what happened?" Sango asked oblivious to Inuyasha's hints.

"Oh you know Inuyasha always full of stories…ha..ha" Kagome said smiling at herself.

"OW!" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.

"So did you have fun at the park?" Miroku said casually.

"Oh yeah it was all fun until Sesshomaru showed up." Inuyasha said digging in his dinner. Suddenly gaining his appetite back.

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha for confirmation.

"Yeah Big head shippo made a little wrong to the wish." Inuyasha stated.

"Oh well I wonder whats going to happen now that he's in our world." Miroku said eating hungrily.

"Well he looked harmless" Kagome said defending Sesshomaru. All he was doing was taking care of Rin.

"Key word LOOKS Kagome, looks. He probably up to something." Everything was silent for a moment. Until Inuyasha's big mouth had to open up. He could never keep a secret.

"So why did you leave us all of a sudden Sango?" Inuyasha said peering at the guilty girl.

"Ummm well…I just wasn't having fun so I wanted to leave.." Sango said lying and she was blushing very noticeably.

"Yeah mhmm.."

"INUYASHA SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed

"Umm is there something we should know about?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Well its kind of weird that yall both weren't with us at the park, and just happened to-"

"Inuyasha please…" Kagome begged.

"Come on monk we all know."

"What?" Miroku asked acting as if he didn't know. Inuyasha was angry..he was thinking the monk took advantage of Sango.

"WE SAW YOU AND SANGO TOGETHER NOW STOP ACTING STUPID! I'm not surprised with you but I'm disappointed in Sango" Inuyasha screamed out. Everyone stood there shocked, they all dropped their chopsticks and Sango who looked the most embarrassed stood up and ran off crying. Miroku looked over at Inuyasha angrily. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and walked off.

"Well I hope your happy now Inuyasha, you made Sango cry." Kagome yelled off towards her room.

"Thanks a lot Inuyasha, maybe you should try to grow up some time instead of making people feel bad about themselves." The monk yelled out while walking out. Kagomes mom stood there shocked.

"Well….umm imma go get that cake now." she said nervously. Inuyasha stood there alone. "_But that monk, how do we know he didn't take advantage of Sango….well now everyone's mad at me great. Kagome will never love some one like me now…" _

--

"Sango…are you okay?" Kagome said holding Sango who was sad now more than ever. Sango continued crying until she felt like she could talk.

"Y'all…saw?" Sango said not daring to show her face.

"Well I saw y'all laying there…but its okay…I understand." Kagome said passionately.

"I…love him though..do you think it was wrong?" Sango looked at Kagome for the answer. Kagome knew Sango was right only if she thought she was right…and she could tell Sango thought she did the right thing.

"Of course, when you love someone then you show them how you feel. You did nothing wrong."

"Inuyasha's was just trying to protect you." Kagome said whispering to her. Then Miroku walked in and nodded then Kagome walked off.

"Sango…I'm sorry I knew we should've waited." Miroku apologized for Inuyasha's cold hearted remark.

"No its okay…I don't regret it." Sango whispered while hugging on the to compassionate monk.

"I love you…Sango…" The monk said gently into her ear.

--

Inuyasha sat there still thinking to himself when Kagome walked back down.

"Kagome I'm-" Inuyasha started.

"INUYASHA DON'T START. I am so furious with you."

"Kagome please listen to me." Inuyasha begged. He had to make things right and he had to tell her how he felt. He wasn't going to wait any longer.

"No, do you know how you made Sango feel?"

"I was just trying to protect her."

"If you wanted to protect her then you wouldn't have mentioned it." Kagome said while walking off. Inuyasha then grabbed her arm and kissed her hard. Kagome stopped where she was at then put her arms around him. Then Kagomes mom walked in.

"Oh boy…." She said walking off. Inuyasha still had her in his arms, kissing her. Her not pulling away was a good sign. A few moments later they pulled away. Kagome looked into Inuyashas eyes.

"Inuyasha.." She said with tears filling in her eyes. She could believe it, he had shown how he felt. Did this mean he loved her?

"Kagome…your the most impotant person in my life." Inuyasha said while holding her face close to his. Kagome gasped.

"Oh Inuyasha." she hugged him tightly.

"Does that mean-" Kagome started.

"I love you.." He whispered softly. Kagome started to cry.

"I'm sorry what I did to Sango but I was just trying to protect her. I care about both of yall. But I love you."

"I-…I love you to." Kagome said still crying. Inuyasha then picked Kagome up and lead her outside the house and Into the park. Kagome was looking all around wondering where Inuyasha was going with her. But she didn't mind, she would go anywhere with him now. She was so happy that he told her he loved her.

"Inuyasha why are we-"

"I just wanna take you somewhere special…somewhere beautiful." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome just layed there in Inuyashas arms.

"Here.." Inuyasha finally stated. Kagome looked around and she noticed the how beautiful the park was at night. It was so romantic. And Inuyasha had said he hated this place.

"Kagome…I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Inuyasha said looking into her eyes wiping away the tears.

"Oh Inuyasha….I love you so much…" Kagome didn't want to wait any longer she had been wanting to tell him this for a long time.

Inuyasha leaned in for another kiss, and then Kagome replied. They did this for a while not worrying about anything else that was going on. Inuyasha then looked into Kagomes eyes for a little while. Kagome saw this and knew where he was going.

"Inuyas-" Kagome was interrupted by a kiss. Inuyasha then layed Kagome down on the soft beautiful flower field. And started gently to remove her close. Kagome helped him. She wanted this just as much as him. She then took off his shirt and looked into his eyes, she was not scared, but excited. They both lyed there thinking about the first move. Inuyasha then strated. Kagomes looked into his eyes the whole time with out any regret or pain, Inuyasha placed his hand on her face and whispered to her.

"Kagome your so beautiful I love you. Will you stay with me forever?" Inuyasha said while still moving gently in her. Inuyasha was so happy, more happy than hes ever been in his life. He hoped him and Kagome could get married and have kids.

"Inuyasha…yes…"

"I love you.." They both whispered at the same time.

**I'll update soon proably in a couple of days, I have to work on my pokemon fan fiction lol.**

**:D**

**OHHH WELL….**


	10. i love soushi

Kagome was lying there looking looking at the stars. She started to think to herself._ "I wonder how things will change now that me and Inuyasha have confessed our love." _Inuyasha turned over and looked at the peaceful Kagome. He wondered what was racing through her mind. He took her hand and smiled at her. She then put her head on his chest and fell asleep, not worrying about going home or school.

Miroku and Sango stayed up all night waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to come home. They were worried that something terrible had happened to them.

"Where do you..think they are Miroku?" Sango asked looking terrified.

"I think they just went somewhere to be alone for a while." Miroku said looking calm. Miroku had a strong feeling they were together. Miroku noticed how nervous Sango was. He then took her and held her for a long time. He brushed his fingers through her hair, then she looked up upon his face.

"Miroku..." she was interrupted by a kiss.

"You should go to bed now Sango, we have school tomorrow and i don't want you to be tired." Miroku said picking her up and placing her in the bed.

"Miroku..what about you?" Sango said worried about Miroku.

"I'll be okay.." He said smiling at her. He then kissed her forehead and left the room.

Sango woke up to Kagome's alarm clock. She quickly ran downstairs to find Miroku eating breakfast.

"Good morning Sango." Miroku said smiling at her.

"Wheres Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sango said looking around. _"Surley they must of came home by now."_

"They haven't come home yet, but don't worry." Sango just looked at Miroku. How was he so sure?

Sango just nodded, because she trusted his word. Sango and Miroku went upstairs to get dressed for school. Sango wondered if her and Miroku was considered dating now? And what will she tell Chion.

Kagome awoke and looked up at the sky and noticed school was about to start. She jumped up and panicked.

"INUYASHA, INUYASHA!" she screamed out.

"What..what happened?" Inuyasha asked looking around panicky.

"Were going to be late for school! And we never went back home, everyone must be worried about us."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and ran off towards home. Inuyasha tried protesting against going to school today.

"Kagome, we might as well stay home, besides i don't want to go."

"Well I'm sorry, but were going to school." Inuyasha said while still holding on to the protestant Inuyasha. _"Oh boy moms gonna kill me." _Kagome thought to herself.

Miroku and Sango headed off towards school, they weren't saying anything. Miroku looked over at Sango who was blushing and he knew what was going through her mind. She was still wondering if he loved her and if they would show their affections for each other more. After thinking about it he put his arm around Sango. He looked up at him as if she was surprised he still liked her. Miroku just smiled upon Sango.

"I didn't lie to you Sango."

"Hmm?"

"I still love you, and I always will. One night isn't going to change that." Miroku said while smiling. Sango looked at his face and she smiled and nodded as if she needed not to be reminded.

**In school...**

"Hey Sango.." A voice whispered behind her. Sango looked behind her it was Chion. She remembered how she had left him at the restaurant when Miroku had interrupted there date. But he still saved her from refusing Chions request for them to date.

"Oh...hi Chion." Sango said nervously.

"Hey..you left off in a panic the other day." Chion said getting close to her.

"Oh yeah..ha ha...about that." Sango started. Then Chion took her hand and smiled at her.

"Sango i will not give up till you are mine.." Sango took her hand from his.

"We need to talk..." She started. then Sango looked over at Miroku who was just sitting there looking at her. _"I wonder if hes mad." _

Kagome and Inuyasha busted through her front door.

"Kagome, honey your home?" Kagome's mom asked while in the kitchen.

"Umm yeah mom I'm sorry i have to go to school." Kagome said while gathering her stuff.

"Oh alright see you after school." She shouted out. _"Was she even worried, did she notice i was gone i was all night?"_

"Come on Inuyasha," Kagome rushed him.

"I'm coming give me a second will ya?" After Inuyasha finished dressing they ran off towards school.

I hope i don't i miss my history test. Inuyasha then stopped running.

"Kagome stop.." He said halting her.

"What Inuyasha were going to be late, and i can miss my test, and..." Inuyasha then put his finger over her lip.

"Shhh...lets take out time, be any later wont make a difference." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and started to walk slowly.

"Huh?" Kagome didn't understand why Inuyasha wanted to take his time...did he really hate her school that much?

"Sango will you please meet me after school?" Chion asked politely.

"Uh...well...maybe I could-" Sango said but then looked over at Miroku who looked a little sad. She couldn't do this to him, even though Sango wasn't going to flirt with him she still could do it. But Miroku then turned to her and smiled.

"Maybe...but only for a little bit." Sango hesitated.

"Thanks Sango.." Chion said while smiling.

"Inuyasha, schools the other..."

"I know I'm not going." Inuyasha stated while looking down. He dreaded school he wish that he and Kagome could just go back and live peacefully in his time.

"INUYASHA YOU CANT JUST SKIP SCHOOL WHEN YOU PLEASE!" Kagome yelled out.

"Just for today.." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who looked really sad. She could tell he really didn't want to go..she couldn't force him especially not after what happened last night.

"Okay...just for today though.." Kagome said finally giving in.

Sango and Chion were sitting in the park after school. He looked over at her and he could tell she was nervous.

"Sango..you absoultley the most beautiful women I've ever seen in my life." Chion said looking over at the sky.

"Uh...thanks" Was all Sango wanted to say. She didn't want to lead him on. She loved Miroku and now that she knew his feelings there was no need to talk to Chion anymore.

"I now you like that kid Miroku..."

"Huh?"

"Ive known since the first day, but its okay."

"Yeah..." Sango felt bad, because she led him on and he knew it. She sat there trying to think of something to say to him.

"Hey Sango?" Chion asked.

"Ye-" Sango was stopped by Chions kiss he held her so she couldn't move. After a while he let her go. Sango just couldn't believed what happened, her heart and her mind was racing. Sango looked around about to ask Chion why he had did that then she looked dover her shoulder and saw Miroku looking at her with tears in his eyes.


	11. i love you :D

Sango looked up at the tearful Miroku..she couldn't believe it..Chion had fooled her and now Miroku thinks shes in love with Chion.

"Miro-" Sango started to say as she reached out her hand. But Miroku just looked at her and put his head down and walked away.

"Whats wrong Sango?" Chion asked.

"WHATS WRONG? You honestly want to know whats wrong? Well for one thing you made me cheat on Miroku...and-" Sango was hushed again by Chion passionate kiss. But Sango didn't pull away this time. For some reason her heart kept beating fast and she felt a complete loss of words when Chion placed his lips on hers. "_do I really like him..." _Then Sango finally gently pushed away from him. She stared into his eyes. He was the most absolute handsome person she had ever saw and yet he was so sweet and passionate. But she felt almost the exact same thing for Miroku, and she had gave herself to him...But Miroku wouldn't take Sango back now would he...no not after that. Sango was completely confused, one moment she thought one thing and the next minute it was another.

"Sango..please be my girl.." Chion said almost looking sad. He really liked Sango.

"I don't know anymore..." Sango started off.

"Sango please, I promise I wont hurt you...ever." Chion said grabbing her hand.

"You...don't understand-" Chion continued.

"Huh, understand what?" Sango questioned.

"Sango when i first met you i was dazed by your beauty. Then when i got a chance to know you a little I completely fell in love with you. Your not like the other girls ...they just want me for their popularity ratings...and because I'm just hot to them...but to you I know that you like me for my personality and i know you don't care how popular you are. I don't think I will ever meet a girl like you..and i don't want to let you just pass right by me and not try my best to get you. Sango I think i might lo...love you." Sango gasped at this. _"lo-love me? But how we barley know each other...is he really this smitten over me...does he love me more than Miroku?"_

"I don't know what to say.." Sango said sitting there blushing, she was flattered but yet still confused.

...

Inuyasha and Kagome spent the whole day in the park just talking to each other about their feelings. Then when they knew school ended they headed back home and then they ran into Miroku. Kagome looked at him and saw him crying..._ "How could this be..him and Sango just had...gave themselves to each other and now hes sad" _Kagome ran up to him and tried to talk to him.

"Hey Miroku." Kagome said softly. Miroku looked up at her and tried to hide his tears and smiled.

"Well hey there Kagome...Sango and I were worried about you last night.."

"Umm yeah about that-" Kagome stated while blushing.

"I hope everythings worked out and I hope you two last forever." He said smiling. Kagome looked at him amazed about how much he knew about her and Inuyasha.

"Umm thanks." Kagome said feeling terrible. Kagome then grabbed Miroku and gave him a tight hug. She knew something had happened between him and Sango and she didn't want to say anyone cry anymore. This had gone to far, everyone was getting hurt one way or another and it was all the stupid jewels fault. Miroku could do nothing but hold her to and then he weeped silently.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked looking confused.

"Miroku whats wrong..." Kagome whispered.

"I think Sango has made her choice of who she wants to be with..." He said while a tear fell from his cheek to on her.

"Miroku...what do you mean..." Kagome thought Sango made it clear that she loved Miroku...after all sex wasn't to be taken lightly with Sango._ "why would she sleep with Miroku if she wanted to be with Chion..Sango even told me herself that she loved Miroku.."_

"I saw her and Chion kiss..."

"Are you sur-" Kagome asked looking shocked.

"Im positive.." Miroku said now crying a little harder. Kagome then held him tighter, and then patted his back for support. She couldn't believe all the things happing.

"Come on Miroku lets go home.." Kagome said offering him a hand.

...

Chion was waiting for Sango's answer.

"No, I'm sorry I cant do that to Miroku.." Sango said putting her head down. _"as much as I like you I cant do that, I've already proved my love to Miroku and i want to be with him as well."_ Sango then got up and gave Chion and soft kiss on the lips and walked away.

"Hey Sango-"

"Yes.."Sango asked looking around.

"If things don't work out...will you consider me?" Chion said sadly.

"Of course..." Sango said surely. Then Sango smiled and walked off._ "I have to let Miroku know what happened and that I want to be with him and only him."_

...

Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha was washing up for dinner. It was going to be awkward since Her and Inuyasha have had sex, and as did Miroku and Sango but now she was leaving him for Chion. But Kagome couldn't put it together, _"Why would Sango sleep with Miroku..." _Then Sango walked in and every one stopped and looked at her.

"Umm hi.." Sango started. She felt awkward from all the glances.

"Sango..." Kagome said running to her.

"We have to talk..."

"I have to talk to Miroku first..." Sango said rejecting Kagome's wanted talk. Miroku looked at her, she didn't know whether or not he would want to talk to her. But he put down the plates and walked towards her.

"Yes Sango?" He asked looking away.

"Lets go talk somewhere private." She said taking Mirokus hand and walking up to Kagome's room.

"Hey yall just don't do it in- OW!" Inuyasha started before Kagome smacked him.

"Shut it." Kagome yelled.

...

"Miroku I'm so sorry." Sango said looking down. She felt horrible.

"Sango please don't apologize, I can understand.." Miroku said trying to wipe the tears before they were noticeable. Sango could see the water in his eyes.

"Miroku he kissed me...I dot want to be with him.." She confessed.

"Huh?" Miroku said looking for a small chance of hope.

"I promise, i made that descion when... we made love." Sango said shyly. Miroku could tell Sango would was not lying. He was so happy that Sango chose him, and but he was furious with Chion...he was going to give him payback. He looked at Sango and hugged her and finished his tears off. But he could see that Sango was crying.

"I'm so sorry Miroku.." She said crying louder. Miroku grabbed her tightly.

"It's okay..." Miroku said rubbing her back and then taking her face and kissing her lips. Sango was so happy she grabbed him and kissed him harder. He then rubbed her back passionately. He picked her up and then brung her to the bathroom. He ran a bubble bath for her and then looked at her.

"You need to relax Sango, you had a rough day." Sango looked at him "_Poor Miroku, its been a rough day for him...he saw me kiss another man." _Miroku then started to walk out to leave her to rest.

"Miroku...will you come with me?" Sango said blushing...her and Miroku were really getting comfortable with each other. Miroku then turned towards her and smiled he looked so happy. He then reached for Sango and pulled of her clothes without even looking at her body. And she removed his but she was still blushing somehow she didn't think she could get use to this for a long time. He put Sango gently in the bathtub and went in behind her and rubbed her back gently with soap. He looked at the scar and then felt Sangos pain again. So he gently rubbed it.

"Does that feel good?" Miroku asked while nuzzling Sangos neck.

"Mhmm.." Sango said feeling flushed, yet relaxed. Miroku then gently kissed her lips softly and continued to wash her without making any sexual move on her.

"Sango i love you..."

"I love you Miroku.." She said returning the kiss.

...

"Well looks like they made up." Inuyasha said looking around at the nearly empty dinner table. Kagome just smiled. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and smiled. _"I guess were a couple now..." _ Kagome thought to herself blushing.

"Well we still have to figure something out about sesshomaru.." Inuyasha said blankly.

"Thats true.." Kagome said looking down.


	12. BAMM

After Sango shower she ran up to Kagome's room to put clothes on. Kagome left towards her room to talk to Sango. Kagome walked in to find Sango putting her shirt on.

"Hey Sango..." Kagome said while smiling.

"Hey Kagome.."

"So..did you and Miroku...make up?" Kagome said hoping for the answer yes.

"Mhmm.." Sango said while smiling. Kagome was relived and hopefully they stayed on each others good side. Kagome sat on the bed waiting for Sango to start talking.

"So where was you and Inuyasha the other night?" Sangos said not paying attention to Kagome's face, but was busy with brushing her hair.

"Oh just looking for...uh...Sesshomaru.." Kagome said coming up with a lie.

"Oh okay I was just worried..any luck finding him?" Sango said believing her. _"Oh no shes on to me...what the hell am I supposed to tell her..because she knows Im lying..so i should just tell her right?"_ Kagome thought to herself looking nervous. Sango then looked at her.

"Ummm Kagome is their somethi-"

"ME AND Inuyasha HAD SEX!" Kagome screamed out while holding her ears as if she kept hearing voices. Sango just looked at Kagome for a moment and then embraced her.

"Awww I'm so happy for you..." Sango said pulling away and smiling at her. _"huh? Sango's happy for me? But...when i found out her and Miroku had sex..i saw her differently and reacted nervous and scared but here she is happy for me...she doesn't see me any different..what a crappy friend I am."_

"Ummm thanks Sango..." Kagome said smiling.

"But please don't tell Miroku because Inuyasha will flip out.." Kagome said. _"Inuyasha's probably embarrassed of me thats why he never shows his feelings of me around anyone."_ Sango looked at her confused.

"Okay i wont..." She said hugging her again.

"Promise?" Kagome said almost sad now.

"Promise." Sango agreed.

...

"So Inuyasha how was it?" Miroku said looking casually.

"What the hell are you talking about you dumb Monk?" Inuyasha asked confused. _"What is he up to this time" _he thought to himself.

"You know.." Inuyasha sat up and prepared to hit the monk..until he told him what he was talking about.

"WHAT JUST SPIT IT OUT!"

"You and Kagome made love am I correct?" Miroku said looking up at him. Inuyasha sat there with his mouth slightly open...shocked that Miroku knew. _"How does he know was he spying on us or something..."_

"How the hell do you know?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Because I suppose when your gone ALL night with a girl, that we can all tell you like..." Miroku started.

"Huh?"

"Theres only one thing to do...and that is to reveal your true feelings and make her "yours"..if you catch my drift." Miroku said chuckling at himself.

"It was only a matter of time..." Miroku said smiling at Inuyasha. Inuyasha thought to himself._ "Is it that obvious that I loved Kagome?"_ Inuyasha quickly retorted to get the attention off of him and Kagome's personal life.

"Yeah well at least i didn't use her!" Miroku looked up at him angrily.

"I DID NOT...i repeat did not use Sango in any way." He said staring Inuyasha in the eye.

"Yeah right...you got her just when she was down and then you took advantage of her, and poor Sango thinks you love her."

"I DO LOVE HER...LISTEN ASSHOLE YOU BETTER SHUT UP!" Miroku said looking Inuyasha..he was furious...Inuyasha knew Miroku had never stepped up to him before...he started to believe Miroku. _"Maybe he does love her...but how can he show his feelings in public when I cant?"_

"Alright cool It..." Inuyasha said. Miroku looked at him and then sat back down.

"Sorry...I just don't want Sango to get hurt..." Inuyasha said looking down. Miroku looked up at him.

"Just please don't tell Sango about me and Kagome." Inuyasha said looking sad.

"Huh...why not?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Because I think she doesn't want anyone to know..." _"Shes probably embarrassed of me.." _Inuyasha became really sad at this thought. _"After all i still think she likes...Hojo.."_

"Just don't Miroku..." Inuyasha begged.

"Umm alright..." Miroku looked confused.

"And by the way imma kick Chions ass tomorrow to." Miroku said smiling and trying to change the subject.

"Oh brother.." Inuyasha said chuckling.

...

Kagome hit her alarm as it went off. She looked up at it and dreaded the time.

"Oh boy..its time for school." she said rubbing her eyes. She looked over at Sango and then shook her and woke the rest of the group.

"Hey Kagome good your up...I have something Important to tell you..." Shippo started. Kagome walked sleepily pass Shippo.

"Not now Shippo I have to get ready for school."

"BUT Kagome..."

"Not now Shippo." Kagome while closing the bathroom door.

"Fine then!" Shippo said angrily as he walked off.

...

They were walking to school and Inuyasha was just acting friendly towards Kagome._ "What a jerk hes not holding my hand or anything...was it just a one night thing?" _Kagome asked her self inside her head. Inuyasha glanced at her. _"She's not acting like my girlfriend...maybe she just wanted that one night...maybe she dosent love me." _ Sangos and Miroku were holding hands and whispering to each other. Kagome was now jealous...She wishes that she could just be happy for Sango. Then just as Kagome finished her thought Chion walked up to Sango.

"Hey Sango..." He said cheerfully. Sangos looked up at him, hesitating to speak.

"Um hi..I have to go no-" Sangos said before Chion interrupted.

"But Sangos I" Chion said trying to convince her.

"The lady OBVIOUSLY DOSENT WANT TO TALK TO YOU..." Miroku said raising his voice.

"Listen bub back out of thi-" Chion was cut off short by Mirokus fist.

**BAMMMMMM**

"Listen pretty boy if your ass talks to my girlfriend again ill kill you!" Miroku said after punching Chions face in. With that they all walked off. Inuyasha chuckled at him protecting Sango. The he started to think..._"maybe I should do that to Hojo...then Kagome will show her feelings for me.."_


	13. suprise for him

The group continued to walk. Then all of a sudden Sango stopped where she was. They all turned and looked at her confused.

"Sango what's wrong?" Miroku asked when he noticed Sango placing her hand over her stomach.

"Uhhh I don't know..I don't feel to good." Sango said with pain. Miroku moved closer to her.

"Sango..maybe you should go back home." Kagome suggested.

"No no…I'll be fine." Sango then got up and started walking. But a couple of blocks later she stopped.

"Owww." She yelled out. They all rushed to her.

"Sang-" Miroku was interrupted when Sango threw up all over him.

"Oh my god…Miroku taker her back home and take care of her." Kagome said worried.

"Sango you alright?" Inuyasha asked putting his hand on her shoulder. Sango looked up at him and smiled gently.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Miroku then moved over and took her by the hand.

"Come on Sango…you have to rest."

"But-" Sango started.

"Sango go…you need to rest." Inuyasha pushed. Sango stood there for a moment and noticed the looks that the group gave her.

"Alright…" Sango said giving in. Miroku took Sango and continued to walk with her. After they could no longer see them Inuyasha and Kagome went into class.

………

**Lunch**

"So Kagome, what do you think -" Inuyasha paused to eat some more food.

"Is wrong with Sango?" Kagome paused for a moment to think of what could be wrong with her.

"Well she probably has a stomach virus." Kagome said taking a bite into her food.

"Yeah, well lets hope she feels better soon." Inuyasha said still chewing. After his statement the two continued to eat. Until Inuyasha spotted Hojo. _"That damn kid…ill get him soon enough.."_

……………

Miroku was watching Sango who was turning here and there while in her sleep. Miroku placed his hand over her head. _"Hmmm no fever that's odd." _Sango then woke up from his touch.

"Mi…Miroku.." She had trouble talking because every word she said made her feel worse.

"Yes Sango dear?"

"Whats wrong with me?"

"I don't know yet..but whatever it is will pass." He said trying to cheer her up. She smiled softly. He then reached over and kissed her gently he then tried to pull away but Sango deepened the kiss. But it was interrupted as she pulled him away real fast.

"Sango…whats wrong?" Miroku asked reaching over to grab her. But she threw up all over the floor before she could answer with words. She got up and ran to the bathroom and continued to throw up.

……..

After school Inuyasha and Kagome had a silent walk home. Inuyasha didn't know what to say to Kagome about them two together so he was thinking of a way to show her. _"Making love to her…didn't work…maybe I should try something heroic like beating up Hojo with something romantic…but what?" _Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when Kagome finally spoke.

"Hey Inuyasha…"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"I'm going to take Sango to the doctor when we get home.. So I wont be there for dinner."

"Oh alright…" Inuyasha didn't get why Kagome was telling him this.

"But I was wondering…If we could go for a walk when I get back…" She said softly. Inuyasha paused for a moment. His heart started to beat a little faster.

"Uhh sure.." He said trying to hide the exciment from his face.

"Thanks." She said smiling at him.

…….

Kagome arrived home to find Sango laying in her bed with the tired Miroku who was trying to make her feel better. She approached them with ease.

"Hey Sango….come on I'm going to take you to the doctor." She whispered.

"Do..doctor?" She mumbled.

"Yeah…to see whats wrong with you." Kagome replied.

"Alright.." After that statement Sango got up and kissed Miroku on the forehead as he had just fell asleep. Kagome then left with Sango. It was a silent walk since Sango felt to sick to talk. Until Sango had enough strength to speak up a little.

"Kagome?" Sango said looking down.

"Hmmm?" She asked turning towards her.

"You think im okay?"

"Of course its probably just a little virus." Kagome said chuckling. They then approached the door.

"Alright here we are" Kagome said cheerfully. Sango looked at the huge tan building. She got nervous instantly. They sat down filled out paper work and waited. As short while after the doctor called Sango in.

"Uhh Sango?" The nursed called. Sango then got out and followed her to the room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said as she walked out. Sango looked at the light blue room with all the doctors utensils. She shivered, then the doctor walked in.

"Well hello Sango…" The good looking man greeted.

"Hi…" She turned away.

"Well lets see whats wrong…"

"Hmmmm….Okay well it seems your throwing up and we have stomach pains. Right?"

"Right…" The doctor put his folder down.

"Okay I know this is rude but imma have to rule this out to keep going on."

"Huh?"

"Mrs. Sango…are you sexually active?" Sango gasped at his question. _"Am…I sexually active?" _She was about to deny when she remembered that night when her and Miroku made love.

"Uhhh once..yes."

"Mhmmm." The doctor nodded.

"Well when was this?' Sango paused.

"About a week or so ago." The doctor then looked at her and took out a cup.

"Imma need you to pee in this."

………

Kagome was waiting patiently in the waiting room for about an hour. Then she saw Sango walk out with a worried expression on her face. Kagome walked up to her. _"Oh god I hope she's okay."_

"Well what happened?" Kagome asked eager to know. Sango looked at her…so worryingly.

"I…Im pregnant." She whispered with shame. Kagome gasped then hugged her tightly.

"Oh no…Sango…Its gonna be okay." Sango then felt tears coming to her eyes. _"How will I tell Miroku…what if he _doesn't_ want kid right now…."_

"Its gonna be okay." Kagome kept saying to comfort her friend.

**I'll update soon**

**:DDD**


	14. Baby come back :DDD

Inuyasha was at the house getting all snazzed up for him and Kagomes walk. He wanted to set things straight. He was going to tell her to be with him. After they made love it changed his whole world. He thought after they mated that she and him would act like a couple...they even talked about it. But nobody made a move. He wanted them to start a family soon. Because to him...mating began their life together.

...

Sango was silently weeping on her way home with Kagome. Kagome didn't know what to say..she knew Sango was scared but nothing Kagome said would make her feel better. Kagome then gave a small smile and patted her on the back.

"Sango sweetheart its gonna be Okay..." She said trying to support her friend. Sango just looked at her for a moment and put her head back down.

"Its not..." Sango said denying Kagomes positivity. Kagome was about to speak to him when they approached the door. Kagome looked upon Sango's face. It was filled with fear and sadness. Kagome then turned away to open the door. She walked in and saw Inuyasha and Miroku sitting there talking in the living room. Miroku quickly got up and approached Sango.

"Sango... are you alright?" He asked looking worried.

"Yea-...yeah.." She said trying to sound happy.

"Well what did the doctor say?" Sango looked at him and held back the tears.

"uhh well..." She stopped because she didn't know what to say. Kagome then stepped in the conversation.

"Uhhh well you see he said that Sango just had a little stomach virus. Nothing big." She lied. Miroku then looked back at Sango.

"Im glad your Okay." He said hugging her tightly. Sango had a tear fall from her cheek. She was usaully so strong but after entering Kagomes world. Everything changed.

"Yeah...me too." She said pulling away.

"Yeah I'm glad too..." Inuyasha said smiling at her. He then looked at Kagome and began.

"Hey Kagome...can we walk?" Kagome then remebered. _"Oh thats right...our walk."_

"Mhmm...just hold on one second." Kagome then went to her room to change while Sango and Miroku stood there awkardly.

...

Kagome came from her room moments later.

"Okay Inuyasha lets go." Kagome said pulling his arm.

"Hey be careful...that hurts." Inuyasha complained.

"Shhhh...i have to tell you something important." Kagome said whispering so low that only Inuyasha could here him.

"Okay Okay just stop squeezing my arm so tight." He whined as the door closed. Miroku and Sango was just looking at each other. Sango couldn't stop staring at him for some reason. She was starting to feel really hot all of a sudden.

"Miroku...can you turn on the air please?" She asked sweetly. Miroku then got up and turned on the fan and the air conditioner and sat back down.

"Thanks." Was all Sango said. Miroku noticed something was wrong. He sat next to her. Sango started to feel nervous.

"Sango poptart whats wrong?" He asked gently putting his hand on her arm. She quickly moved it away.

"Dont call me that Miroku." She said rudely.

"Whats wrong with you?" He asked. She looked at him and felt bad. But she didn't want him to find out and she had to be as distant as possible. But as hard as Sango tried she just couldn't stop looking at him. She was getting turned on for absolutely no reason...she felt flushed and she just wanted to take the monk and kiss him. Miroku got closer to her. She could smell his scent well right now, it made her want him more. _"No Miroku stop getting so close...Why am i even thinking things like this...Kagomes world really changed me."_

"Sango..are you oka-" Miroku was interrupted by Sangos kiss. She pushed him down roughly.

"Sango?" Miroku asked confused. _"Whats gotten into her?"_ Sango then got on top of him, holding his arms down so he couldn't get up. Even though he wouldn't want to. She then started to kiss him hard she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Miroku didn't hesitate to reply. She started to let her hands roam all over his body. Her hands finally found its way to Mirokus 'happy place' and then she rubbed it gently. This excited Miroku. More than hes ever been before. He jumped up from the couch and picked Sango up and took her to Kagomes room. They kissed nonstop on the way there. _"I dont know whats gotten into Sango..but i like it." _Miroku thought to himself.

...

Inuyasha and Kagome was walking, then Inuyasha started to speak.

"Kagome... so what did you want to tell me?" Inuyasha said looking serious. He was nervous he was preparing to talk to her about their relationship...and a family.

"Promise not to tell?" She asked securely.

"Yeah yeah...just hurry and tell me."

"Well..okay dont tell Miroku." She kept on.

"ALRIGHT! Damn Kagome just tell me." He said rudely.

"Hmphhh if your going to be a jerk then never mind." She said crossing her arms and turning her head. _"Oh you can be such an jerk sometime Inuyasha."_ Inuyasha looked at her and put his head down _"  
Dont screw up ass." _He said to himself.

"I'm sorry...please tell me.." He said nicer this time. Kagome then turned around.

"Okay...well...Sangos...well pregnant." Kagome spilled out fast. Inuyasha mouth opened.

"What...how?" He then corrected himself.

"Well not how but i mean..." Inuyasha then stopped.

"Just don't tell Miroku." Kagome said again. Inuyasha nodded. That was enough about Sango and Miroku...he wanted to talk about THEIR lives.

"So Kagome..." Inuyasha began.

"Hmmm?" she asked. Inuyasha was nervous. _"Come on pull yourself together Inuyasha."_

"Well...do you...you know...consider me.." He stopped.

"Your boyfriend.." He said not looking in her eyes. Kagome looked shocked. She felt bad. Why would he think he was anything less.

"Well yeah of course Inuyasha...I mean I thought that after...you know." She was to embarrassed to say.

"Do you consider me..."

"Yes." He answered before she finished asking. She stopped walking she looked at his face. It was filled with worry. His eyes had a little water in them and he wouldn't look into her eyes. "Inu...yasha." She thought to herself.

"Ive consider you more than that..."

"Huh?"

"I...well not yet because i didn't mark you...but your kinda my mate right?" He looked into her eyes hopefully. He wanted to here a response that included the words yes I am your mate. But Kagome stood there stunned. He started to worry after she didn't reply right away.

"Your not answering me..." He said sadly.

"You Dont consider me your mate right?" He then looked away.

"Inuy-" She was interrupted.

"You probably consider Hojo your boyfriend to...hes obviously more important. " Kagome was angry that he had said that. She didn't like Hojo the least bit. She was going to argue with him but Inuyasha just walked away.

"And where are you going?" Kagome asked rudely.

"I wish i could go home..." Was all he said. Kagome couldn't stop him. She just stood there in disbelief and she felt a tear come from her eye.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered.

...

**Ill update soon.**

**:DDD**


End file.
